The Silent blade
by Tigerhawkofdark
Summary: Where didthe deadly Jin come from? What did his past hold?After the end of their quest the lives of Jin, Mugenand Fuu takes an odd twist and this questions will beanswered


THE SILENT BLADE

CHAPTER ONE

THEY FIND PEACE…

Oh nonononon….

Mugen turned his eyes toward the usually stoic Jin.

Something was clearly wrong with the samurai… but what

could shake the warrior so?

One year ago…

They had been traveling with the waitress unstopping

for three days now, ever since they had left the

temple of Sion ju. They still had neither clues to

where the sunflower samurai was, nor any idea as to

where to go next.

The trio had entered the small town toward dusk and

though they had little money they had managed to

convince the tavern owner to let them stay the night,

he had no other business anyway.

Mugen was itching for a fight, it had been almost a

week since his sword had tasted blood and he

desperately wanted to kill something. To bad the

waitress, Fuu, had forbidden him from killing Jin.

Muguen then corrected himself, at least forbidden him

to try to kill and him. In the couple of weeks that

they had been on the road together he had seen the

ronin fight many skilled men, yet none had been

anywhere near the level of his mysterious companion.

And, now that he thought about it, did he really want

to kill Jin anyway? Sure maybe spare with him, but

only in fun, to see who the strongest of the pair

really was.

There was ways something about Jin that drew Mugen to

him. Though Mugen had lain with many beautiful women,

he despised their weak, fleshy bodies, their fragile

EMOTIONS… he shuddered when he thought that last word.

Emotions were not something that he had time for. That

was part of what made Jin enticing. There was no

unnecessary emotion in him. He was as cold and as

glorious as ice. Yes. Jin was ice and Mugen was a

raging fire. The more he thought about it, the more

sense it had made….

One year later…..

They had found the Sunflower Samurai and in the end

they had killed him. In the time traveling the two

swordsmen had come to think of Fuu as a sister and

when it was reviled that the samurai and his warriors

had been the ones to kill her clan and slaughter her

family, Jin and Mugen had destroyed them. The Fight

had been glorious to the more then slightly insane

Mugen. The blood had flowed, till the stone path

resembled a river red. In the end the two of them had

left none of the evil men alive, killing over one

hundred in a single night.

The townsmen had come to the dojo when they herd the

cries, the screams of the dying. And, Mugen, who now

shuddered when he remembered that day, he had turned

on them. The innocent men and women would have been

slaughtered in his killing rage had not Jin been able

to reach through his madness and calm him. The

beautiful ronin had done with one word "Mugen" what no

man or woman had even been able to do.

From then on the two warriors had been inseparable.

They had decided to remain with Fuu and together the

three of them had settled in the village where they

had killed all of the samurai. The townsfolk, had at

first been weary of the deadly creatures now in their

midst, but after a bandit raid had been halted by Jin

and Mugen the townsfolk had warmed to their new

"protectors". Fuu fit in well and quickly made friends

with all the local women and became a school teacher,

instructing the village children in reading and

writing. Jin and Mugen '.adopted' an abandoned farm,

one that had been left vacant in the wake of that

night and together they had made a productive silk

farm. In a complete surprise to Mugen, Jim had known

how to breed and raise silk worms Somehow it worked

and the two of them spent their days making the

valuable silk and their evenings sparing with each

other, since no other equaled them in skill. Their

nights, well their nights where spent in sparing of a

different sort…

That first year the three of them lived together had

been the happiest time in Mugen's life. For as long as

he could remember his life had been spent in a

constant struggle for survival, not a day went buy

where he did not take a life, this left him filled

with a nearly psychotic rage in his soul, yet with Jin

and his "sister" Fuu he had gained a sense of peace.

When he battled Jin the rage faded. When he was with

him his soul found rest.

Though they had spent a year together, Jin was still

as much of a mystery to the Rukyo Warrior as he had

been when they had first met. The only thing Mugen had

learned was that there was emotion behind the cold

facade that Jin played. And to his shock, these

emotions did not repulse him, but drew him even more

toward him. There was a deep pain, sadness and a

vulnerability hidden in Jin's eyes. These were

Emotions that Mugen was determined to reveal. He would

find whatever hurt his Jin and he would destroy it. Be

it man or beast, it would suffer long before he let it

die.

As time passed the two warriors became closer and

closer. Their farm flourished and their silk became

highly valued and well known. Their love grew stronger

with each passing day, and as their love grew, so did

their fighting skills. They had become an unstoppable

duo, twin furies of death and destruction. Those who

were privileged enough to witness them practice

together compared their technique to that of a dance,

a dance of death. They, it was rumored, became gods of

death, Shivas, when they fought and were horrible to

behold. It was said that should they face an army, the

outcome would likely be in their favor… no one could

no that soon all would get to witness this and see who

the victors would be….

The day that would change everything started off

beautifully. The sun shown and there was not a cloud

in the sky. Mugen should have suspected something,

weather was never this nice in early spring. The trio

had gone into town for a festival. It was a feast in

honor 0f the coming spring and the hope of a fruitful

summer season and fall harvest. Though both Jin and

Muguen had become much more tolerant of the villagers

in the time that they had spent living on the farm,

they would have most likely not come to the

celebration had Fuu not made them. The little

waitress-turned-school teacher could be a little spit

fire and when she decided she wanted her "brothers" to

accompany her to the party nothing would prevent her

from getting her way. Fuu felt her two adopted

brothers needed to socialize more, they always kept to

themselves. So it was on this beautiful spring day the

little family found itself in the middle of the town's

biggest party of the year. "Hey Mugen!" "Welcome

Jin-san!" "We're all so glad you both decided to

come!" came the greetings of the town folk who had

come to respect and genuinely like the two mysterious

warriors who guarded their little village.

And the Village was fairly small and unimportant town.

It was far away from the capital city of Kyoto and so

no one was prepared when, at the gates appeared a

large battalion of soldiers, all on horse back, with

swords and all appeared deadly. The festivities came

to a sudden halt. Approaching in the distance, a

larger hoard of men and horses could be seen

approaching. The Banner of the Empire could be seen

flying amidst the throng of men.

The mayor of the village broke away from the throng of

village men and approached a mounted soldier that

appeared to be in charge.

"Welcome to our humble village great sirs" he

stuttered "to what do we owe this great hono-"before

he could finish the soldier, a general in the imperial

forces, marked by his gold armor, cut him off "The

Emperor approaches" The man spoke in a deep voice that

oozed authority "He is on his way to the Summer

palaces and the normal mountain pass has been flooded.

His Highness will be gracing you 'village' with his

holy presence, make preparations!" With that the

soldier turned and rode out toward the approaching

troops, leaving his battalion in the village square.

Mugen and Jin had been quietly listening to the mayor

and the general speak, calculating what this could

mean, they had both been calm, but the moment the

soldier had said the Emperor would be coming into the

village Jin and gone deathly pale and Mugen herd the

normally silent warrior murmur in what sounded like

dread "Oh nonononon…."

"Jin, what's wrong?" Mugen whispered. But he got no

response and as he turned toward Jin Mugen was

startled to see …fear? In his companions eyes.

The moment that the mounted man had road off, the

silence in the village was broken and it seemed that

all of the villagers started to talk at once. "whats

going on!" "What could this mean?" the older men

whispered as the younger exclaimed in excitement "oh

the emporerer! I can not believe that he is actually

coming to our village!"

But Mugen heard none of this, he was focused only on

Jin, something was very wrong with him. Jin had

started to back away from the others and make his way

out of the crowd. As Mugen moved to follow, he was

intercepted by Fuu grabing his arm and halting him.

"Oh Mugen!" she squeeled "isn't this exciting! The

Eperor! Is coming here! I wonder if I will get to see

him!" He had momentarily been ditracted and when he

was finally able to detach himself from his eager

friend, Jin had disappeared.

What none of the townsfolk could have known was that

the General had ridden back to tell his emporer

something of great importance. Something that would

shake the empire forever more.


End file.
